ash
by Jezzibabesx
Summary: emma finds out some news and she has to tell her parents and ash bad summary good inside emash
1. Chapter 1

Ash

this is a new story of H2O I could go on with my other one on with my story

chapter 1

"so then how long do we have to wait" Cleo said cause Emma was nervous and Rikki stared at her watch

"15 minutes" Rikki looked at her. "how long has it been now?" Emma asked calmly as possible.

"13 minutes" Rikki looked at her " Will you tell Ash?" Cleo looked at Emma

"i don't know Cleo aright! Just stop asking me questions" Emma snapped her

"OK times up" Rikki interrupted "its negative" she looked at Emma "seriously?" she asked biting her fingernail "no your pregnant congratulations we going to be aunties" Cleo took the test out of Rikki hand "yeah now what am I going to do?" she looked at her friends for help "lets tell your mum she be supportive" Cleo looked at Emma "Yeah then she will tell dad then he will kill as before I tell HIM" Emma buried her head into her hands " come on lets go down" Rikki stood up.

well thats the first chapter I hope you like it 2nd chapter wll be up soon

thanks

jess


	2. telling mom and dad

AN/ hey this is my new chapter I hope you like it

chapter 2

telling mum

"Come on emma it's OK" cleo pulling her out of her room. As she got dragged put the room she thought about ash.

_flash back_

_**ash I'm so sorry about last night I dot know what came over me **_

_**its fine emma really lets just forget about it**_

_**you sure**_

_**yes im sure**_

_end of flash back_

"OK mum I need to tell something" sitting down on the sofa

"aright sweetheart what's wrong" she put down her book and smiled.

"you need to promise me that you won't get mad at me" she told her mum sternly.

"of course"now tell me she was thinking of what she was going

"urm...I'm...I'm pregnant" she said bracing of what the outcome. She stared at her mother "mum please talk to me" she was worried

"im sorry sweetie its okay im not mad at you and will talk to your dad and then we see what ash says and parents" she took a breath "it is ash's isn't it?" she looked at her daughter confused.

"yes it is"

"okay dear I go and find your dad" she left the room.

"see she wasn't mad or angry she was supportive if it was me my dad would of killed zane by now" she smiled and laughed.

Emma mum came back along with her father "is this true" he bellowed

Emma looked at her father "y..yes I'm sorry dad" she looked down

"why are you sorry im not mad at all does ash know? he comfort her "when are you planning on telling him" he looked at her "I don't know later I suppose" then she spotted Elliot and change the subject

well that's the end im working on chapter 3 but i start school 2 mozz so bare with me

jess


	3. telling Ash

Ash

chapter 3

telling ash

The next day Emma woke up and ran to the toilet and was sick. She got dressed and then her phone went off she answered it

"hello" she said

" hi Em it Ash do you want me to meet you at the juicenet?" he asked her

"no can you meet me at mine in 20 minutes please" Emma asked him

"sure see you then bye" he said and hung up

she went downstairs and her mum and dad was in the kitchen "mum, dad Ash is coming and I want to be here alone when I tell him" she said

"OK sweetie we going now anyway Elliot at his mates I see you later" her mum got her car keys and went out the door.

Emma looked at her watch Ash be here at any minute and quickly straightened up the living room

DING...DING...DONG

Emma opened it "Ash" she gave him a hug

"hey Em you ok" ash asked her

"yes I am I need to tell you something first"Emma had a bad feeling about this

"Kay what is it" Ash was getting worried now

"I'm pregnant" Emma told him straight

ha ha ha left you on a cliffhanger upload the next chapter soon

jx


	4. convicing him

Ash

convicing him

AN: just a note to say that these are my own charaters

Emma Mum: Rosie

Emma dad: David

Ash Dad:Samuel

Ash mum: Martha

juicenet bar owner: donald

"Ash are you ok speak to me" Emma waved her hand in his face

"NO IM NOT just leave me alone" he ran out of the house

she got her jacket and ran after him

She stepted in the juicenet and Ash was sat on his own

"Ash please talk to me" Emma sat next to him

" I TALK TO YOU ITS NOT MINE I KNOW BECAUSE WE ALWAYS USED TO PROTECTION" ash told her straight

"WHAT SO I JUST PLANTED THIS THING IN ME BECAUSE IT DONT WORK LIKE THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE SEX TO GET PREGNANT" Emma stood up

"come off it Emma it could be Byron's" Ash told her

"no it isn't his I never been with a boy while I been with you And I'm 2 months if that help" Emma told him

"YEAH IT DOES AND ITS NOT MINE" Ash barged past me and Emma fell to the floor

Lewis,Cleo,Zane and Rikki came in and saw Emma on the floor "OMG" Lewis went to pick her up "a little help here Zane" he struggled "oh right sorry" he helped him lift her on the seat. "god she's gained weight" Lewis said "that's because she 2 months pregnant" Rikki told him "Emma pregnant" Zane and Lewis said together "cleo got a smoothie for when Emma came round.

Emma finally came round "Em what happen? Who did this to you?" Rikki asked worried "it was Ash he just barged past me and he don't think that the baby his so I don't know what to do" Emma started to cry "Emma you could tell his parents even if he doesnt want to know they deserved to know" Cleo reassured her .

"yes I just need fresh air that all"she stood up and went outside the others followed Emma stood there staring at Ash "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Rikki told her

"Rikki just leave it" but she gone

H2OH2OH2O

with Rikki and Ash

"ASH,ASH DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME HOW COULD YOU ABADONED EMMA LIKE THAT I DON'T THINK SHE PLANNED IT" rikki ran towards him and smacked him and he landed in the water

Emma ran towards Rikki "Rikki leave it he's not worth it we don't need him"

"no Emma he needs to learn" she stared at ash who was floating in the water

Just then she fainted

ha ha ha left you on another cliff hanger

im writing the net chapter now

Jx


	5. he's gone

Ash

Chapter 5

Ash pov

I just floated in the water and watched Cleo and Rikki trying to help Emma come round I climbed out of the water and stood there

"Emma Emma come on" Cleo said

"See what you done now first you knock her over next you get her stressed out what next make her lose YOUR baby"Rikki told him and went to help Emma

Ash POV

i didn't say a word i just walked away suddenly i heard Emma scream "MY BABY" I looked back see Zane holding her hands down I ran to my house and packed some stuff and ran to the train station and hopped on to a train I didn't even know where I was going

H2OH20H2O

Emma POV

i was on the front porch of Ash's house I knocked on his door hoping he wasn't in his mum answered "Emma I'm so glad you came ha you heard from Ash he packed some clothes and went" Martha said almost in tears "erm that's what I came to talk about I got some news to tell you" I sat on there sofa it was the first time me and Ash made out on this sofa "I'm pregnant and Ash flipped and then he knocked me over and then later I fainted and he went towards here that was the last I saw him" I started to think of bad things "congratulation we're so happy for you I'm sure Ash will come to his senses" Samuel said "yeah well I keep trying to get hold of Ash I better be going bye" I walked out of the doors on the way home I bumped into lewis "hey Em what's up"he said in a happy voice. I burst out crying "i lost him he's gone and now im all alone" She flung her arms around Lewis.

Emma was eight months now and Zane and Rikki getting married what will happen will Ash come back, is Rikki Pregnant, will Cleo admit her feeling for Lewis

Ok I forward it a few months I'm writing the next one as we speak but I need some more reviews

thanks

Jx


	6. he's back

Ash

chapter 6

he's back

Emma was meeting Cleo,Rikki,Lewis and Zane at the Juice net "hello Emma" Don was cleaning the tables "Hi Don" she waddled to her mates " I hate being pregnant especially with my ex-boyfriend baby but he just took off "god Em you had a bad morning I see you a bit cranky" Rikki said "CRANKY YOU THINK IM CRANKY YOU TRY LIVING IN MY SHOES" she shouted "hormones" everyone said and laugh "can we go for a swim please" Emma asked "Em you can't not till you had the baby" Cleo said "how about we go to mine"Zane asked "Kay"everyone said and stood up apart from Emma "a little help here" Emma said Lewis helped her up

They got to Zane house his dad was in but he didn't mind they sat down on the sofa Zane asked what DVD do you want on "Juno" Emma said everyone looked at her "Ok" he put it in the player and watched

Half way through the film Emma got a text "Ash is back" Emma stood up and water came out "Zane get the car" Rikki said Zane Rushed out of the door "Why do you want to get the car?" Emma looked confused "your water broke" Lewis said "WHAT it can't of I got another month yet its not ready to come out yet" Emma panic "right Lewis I need you to get some blankets, cushions, towels and scissors and a clip" Cleo told him and he ran to his house "me and You will help Emma get in the car" Cleo said to Rikki they took her outside to the car "I want Ash Rikki can you go and get Ash for me please RIKKI" she looked at her best friend "yes I guess that was a contraction" Rikki asked "yes and very painful" Emma said

Zane drove them to Mako "right Cleo, Rikki you take emma down but I go first so I can give you directions go" Zane Jumped through the hole.

When everyone got in the moon pool area they stood there until Lewis came and set everything up and told Emma to lie down "I brought the laptop with me so it can Guide me through it "Rikki can you get Ash please" She started to cry "yes I going" she jumped into moon pool and swam off "Right first you need to take your pants off" Lewis told them Cleo helped her

H2OH2OH2O

With Rikki she knocked on the door. Ash answered "Rikki what a surprise" Rikki puled him out and Shut the door "Emma is having your baby right now so I suggest you move your but down to Mako Island right now mister" Rikki told him straight "How am I going to get there though" Ash trying to make a excuses "like this"Rikki pulled him to the beach "like this I need you need to hold my hand" Ash grabbed her hand next think he new he was in Mako Island in the moon pool "What the hell Rikki" "Just get out of the pool and I dry you off" Rikki Said "ASH" Emma screamed "Is that Emma" he looked around "Yeah she just through here" they went through the arch "Ash you here" Emma said"yeah I'm sorry about me not believing you" Ash said sitting beside Emma

"OK can we talk about it later after I gave birth please" Emma said in pain Ash chuckled "Right Rikki I need you to hold her left leg up and Cleo the right Zane sit next to me and giving me Equipment OK here we go right Emma I need you to give me a little push for me" "Agghh" Emma she stopped "Ok stop right Ash sit at the back of Emma and hold her hands Ok it heads out we need to more big ones" Lewis said "I think im gonna be sick" Zane took one look "OK whatever im trying to be a midwife I never thought I say that OK Push Emma" Emma pushed so hard Ash lost his feeling in his hands "uh O scissors Zane and towel"

"What happened please tell me is the baby Ok" started to cry


	7. author note

Author note

HEY

I HAVENT BEEN UPDATEDING FOR A LONG TIME CAUSE I GOT CORSEWORK AND IVE BEEN WRAPPED UP IN THAT SO I WILL AND TRY AND GET THE NEXT UPDATED SOON

IT PROBLEY BE SHORT

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND KEEP REVIEWING

JESS

X


	8. Welcome home

Ash

Chapter 7

A/N i just 4wardit 1 few hrs n im sorry 4 not updating in a lonnng while but anyway on with the stry

Zane and Rikki got Emma and the baby to the hospital to make sure everything ok

They were in a room Zane and Rikki sat with Emma while the doctors checking the baby "so you giving up the baby" Rikki asked "nope" Emma shook her head "do you want me to ring ash" I asked Just then the nurse came in with the baby "here we go mum a beautiful girl" She handed the baby to Emma "ni I want to wait please Zane" she told him he nodded and walked out while Lewis and Cleo came in "hello Lewis got us lost" Cleo said "HEY its true" Lewis put his hands up

Later that afternoon Lewis and Zane fell asleep Rikki Cleo and Emma was cooing over the baby there was a knock at the door It was Mr and Mrs Gilbert "hey we can take you home if you like" Mrs Gilbert asked "yes please" Emma nodded "come on then" Mrs Gilbert brought the baby carrier trough "right we will go and we come round as soon as you settled" Rikki said to Emma and woke Zane and Lewis up

Emma was sat at the back of the car and they were going home but the wrong way "Hey Mum this isn't the way" Emma said "oh yeah 5there was a incerdent on the raod that leads down Eiffel street been blocked off" Mrs Girlbert started "oh" Emma said and looked down at the baby

They finally got home so Emma got out of the car and got thee baby carrier out of thae back and went indoors "WELCOME HOME" Zane, Lewis, Rikki, Cleo, Elliot, Mr and Mrs Gilbert, shouted Emma smiled "thanks guys let e just put this one to bed" Emma walked up the stairs

Emma Just put the baby down there was a knock on the door "hey" she said "hi" It was Ash "Ash what you doing here" Emma said "just to see you" he smiled "really?" She asked "No just to see this one" Ash joked while walked to the bassinet " We need a name for her" Emma told him

Ok here is somne names

Amy

Louise

Rachael

Choose what name u like Emma and Ash baby J


End file.
